


Frenzy

by MiseryDeath



Series: Frenzy [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Eventual Plot, Experiment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Improvised Sex Toys, Lots of OCC, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nipple Play, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seme Eren, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, Uke Levi, annie is in the scouts, bound to be a bit of angst since i spparently can't write a fic without it, i think, sex in random places, she needed to be for this to work, so much butt sex oh my god, when i get to it that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiseryDeath/pseuds/MiseryDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji decides to slip something into Eren and Levi's tea....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenzy

"Fuck." Eren groaned as he sat up, freshly awake but with a little problem. Morning wood. He wasn't surprised though after the lewd dream he was having with a certain lance corporal... He couldn't possibly go out of his room like that so he had no choice. Eren's hand glided down his bare chest down to his prominent erection, begging for attention. He sighed as his swollen flesh was freed to the cool air. He reached for his trusty bottle of lube and moisten his hand with it. He grasped his cock and began stroking it, hissing in pleasure at the contact. Between Hanji's testing and training, he hardly has time to relieve himself anymore. It's been three weeks too long for him.

"Damn Hanji." A certain lance corporal growled as he leaned up against his bathroom door, panting. He was subjected to Hanji's surprise testing. Apparently the redhead thought it would be fun to slip a pheromonal serum in his tea, not even knowing the effect it would have on him. Unfortunately he found out the hard way. He was extremely aroused and unable to get off for some reason. He tried a cold shower, imagining something completely disgusting ie. His squadron's rooms yet nothing worked. He slid to the ground with a sigh. Worst of all, a certain titan shifting soldier was consistently coming to mind.  
"Shity glasses, I'm going to kick your face in." He sighed.

"What the hell is going on?!" Eren growled, throwing his head back, pumping his cock hard but just unable to get off. He growled and sat up, gazing down at his almost violet tipped cock. This must be Hanji's doing but how? I didn't eat anything from her last night... Besides a cup of tea! He growled, pulling his pants on, tucking his erection into his waistband and tossed his shirt on, ready to give her a piece of his mind. He peaked out into the hall, finding it completely empty and walked out towards the cafeteria where she'd most likely to be for breakfast. On his way, a smell caught his nose. He stopped completely, inhaling more of the delicious smell. His legs began moving to the source as his cock throbbed at the irresistible scent. Soon he found himself at a certain lance corporal's door.  
"No fucking way." He whispered under his breath yet found himself knocking.  
His head lifted at the sound of a knock on the door.

"Shit. Who the fuck is that now?" The corporal muttered, reaching for his discarded pants, hoping to at least partially hide his hard on. He winced as he zipped it up. He left the bathroom, feeling quite irate being unable to relieve himself and what not.  
"What?!" He snapped as he opened the door but blinked to find himself looking at the one person coming to mind. Eren. He felt his heart speed up and his breaths come out as pants as the titan's scent caught his nose. Just the heavenly smell coming off the cadet made him want to jump him right on spot.  
"You too?" He asked the lance huskily, sending delicious chills over his body. He simply nodded, his vision shifting to Eren's lips.  
"Damn that Hanji!" The corporal snapped, turning away from the alluring male before him. "I'm going to kick her fucking face into next year!"  
"You smell really good..." Eren whispered, his breath tickling the lance's neck and he froze then met the cadet's darker aqua marine eyes with a half hearted glare.  
"Get a hold of yourself Jaeger!" He snapped, punching him in the jaw.  
"Usually you'd punch me harder." Eren said, turning back to him and stepping closer.  
"J-Jaeger! I'm warning... Y.. You..." His voice came out breathier and more needy than he had needed. His back touched the wall, making him realise that he was stepping back the whole time. Eren caged him in with his arms at either side of him and leaned in. The corporal was half surprised to find himself meeting him half way. Their lips met in a rough, needy kiss that had the corporal gripping his hair with a soft moan. The corporal gasped as the cadet's hand toyed with his nipple. The lance growled in the kiss and pushed the cadet onto the bed and climbed above him. He dragged his shirt off and smashed their lips together again.  
The cadet rotated positions and pulled his lips away from the needy corporal's and placed them at his neck as he undid the button of his corporals pants then zipped it down. His lips skimmed down the lance's toned chest and captured his nipple as the cadet pushed his pants down, revealing the corporal's hard, throbbing c0ck.  
"Skip the fucking foreplay Eren!" The corporal snapped, glaring up at the cadet's amused face.  
"This is the first time you've used my first name." He spoke with a smirk.  
"Eren! I swear to god- aaahh!" The corporal moaned as the cadet began stroking the Corporal's aching cock.  
"You're so sensitive Levi." The cadet smirked.  
"That's lance corporal Levi to you!" The corporal snapped. The Cadet smirked at his superior and hoisted his legs up over his shoulders. "You aren't planning to fuck me dry and without preparation, are you?" The corporal said with his usual dead panned expression, gripping the cadet's throat.  
"Wouldn't dream of it." The cadet spoke strained, producing a bottle of lube from his pocket.  
Eren coated his fingers and slickened his superior's hole, sending a shiver through the shorter- but nowhere near smaller man. His corporal blushed and looked away, biting his lip as Eren worked a finger inside of him.  
"Such an erotic look Levi..." The cadet purred in his corporal's ear and Levi chose to ignore the comment because he didn't plan to relieve himself with a corpse.The older an squirmed against the cadet's finger to find comfort. Uncomfortable: yes. Disliked: no.  
The cadet pushed his finger deeper inside the corporal, feeling his whorish hole sucking his finger in, then added a second that had caused some pain the corporal refused to show.  
"Nngh..." The corporal moaned as the cadet began handling his tool then took his lips. He gripped the cadet's hair tightly as he added a third. "Shit." The corporal hissed as he broke the kiss then scowled, realising that it wasn't the best choice in words for the current situation. The corporal almost whined at the lost of the cadet's finger- almost.  
"Are you ready Levi?" Eren whispered in his ear, pressing his lubed up cock to the corporal's puckered entrance.  
"I swear to god Eren I will make your life a living hell!" The corporal hissed.  
"I won't put it in unless you tell me you want it." Eren said with a smirk, knowing it'll be worth the punishment.  
"Jaeger!" The corporal hissed, gripping his hair and tugging roughly. The cadet rose a brow at him as he regarded his superior boredly.  
"Fine then. Might as well go then. I wonder if anyone else is up to play." The cadet said moving to leave but the corporal tightened his grip on the cadet.  
It frightened the older man. The thought of the cadet being with someone else like this. He couldn't. He won't let it happen. He blushed deeper in defeat then met the younger's eyes.  
"I want your big, hard cock inside me. I want you to fuck me into the mattress until I scream your name. I want to feel your hot, thick cum filling up inside me. Eren, please..." His corporal panted and Eren looked down at the man's flushed face, adorning the most erotic look he's ever seen. Eren complied and pushed inside his corporal, hissing at the tightness and the heat that greeted him.  
"Fuck! You're so tight Levi!" The younger hissed then thrusted the rest of the way, deep inside his corporal, forcing a small cry of pain from the older.  
Eren saw the pain in his lance's face- for once- and was determined to make his new lover feel just as good. He palmed the corporal's almost purple cock, licking and nipping at the shorter man's neck.  
The smaller man mewled and moaned beneath the cadet, his ministrations only making the smaller man more impatient. Experimentally, he wiggled his hips, forcing a moan from the younger male. The pain was just a dull throb now. The corporal's eyes crossed as the younger pulled back so only his tip was in, and slammed in, forcing a half gasp, half moan from the corporal. Gripping the Corporal's hips, the cadet impaled himself deep inside the man's tight, hot heat over and over again, moaning. The corporal was -as expected- holding back his voice, only releasing small grunts as his hips rocked down to meet the cadet's hard thrusts.  
Eren however, didn't like that. He was aiming at random angles, hoping to hit-  
"Aaaahh! Fuck! There Eren!" The corporal moaned, gripping the sheets as his back arched off the bed. Eren smirked down at the man's needy expression and kept hitting the same spot, over and over. Surprisingly, the corporal began moaning like a whore and Eren loved it.  
The corporal released the sheets and wrapped his arms around the latter's heck, pulling him closer as he embarrassingly moaned like a whorish school girl. The boy brushed back his hair, sticking to the man's sweaty face tenderly and placed a soft kiss on his lips. This confused the corporal greatly but he was given no time to think on it when the cadet began stroking his hard cock.  
"Oh fuck Eren! I'm- I'm close!" The older man moaned, sinking his neatly cut nail into Eren's back forming red crescents that oozed blood.  
"Shit! Me- ahh too. Let's hope we can- ugh actually get off." Eren said between groans as he smirked, his thrusts becoming uncoordinated and wilder.  
Eren stroked his corporal's cock faster as he felt himself reach is peak.  
"Eren!!! Oh fuck! Nngh!!!" His corporal screamed- or pretty damn close to scream- as he shot ropes of white on Eren's stomach and his.  
"Levi!!! Shit! Uuuggghh!" Eren moaned out as his cum shot out into his corporal's hole.  
Levi bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning further as Eren filled him up with cum. 'Fuck. He actually did fill me up.' The younger collapsed against him, panting as hard as he was. The cadet began softly kissing his neck which roused confusion in Levi again. Why was he being so... Affectionate? Of course it's not much a surprise with the kid but why to him? Not that he didn't like it. Problem was he liked it far too much. Problem was he liked HIM far too much.  
"Eren."  
"Hmm?" The boy replied, propping up on his elbow so he could look down at his lance who possessed the after glow of sex. He noted the little colour that escaped into the man's cheeks and he smiled.  
"Why are you... Being so affectionate?" He finally asked, feeling his face slowly heating up at the sight of those sparkling cerulian eyes.  
"Don't you like it?" Eren asked, his smile dropping.  
"No! I- I mean I do but... Why are you acting this way to me?" Levi asked, looking away and blushing like a teenager with their crush.  
"Oh. I thought it'll be obvious by now." Eren said, his smile returning. He cupped the older man's cheek, returning his gaze to his. "Everyone else notices but just not you." He said brushing back the heavily blushing man's hair from his face.  
"Are you going to tell me or not." The older man said in his usual stoic way but his blush made him look not as serious as he really is.  
"It's because I love you Levi." Eren said and the man's receding blush came back full force.  
"I thought you hated me..." Levi spoke wanting to look away but the younger boy wouldn't allow it, grasping the older's chin.  
"I had a lot of mixed feeling for you but hate or dislike, certainly wasn't in the mix. We better clean up before breakfast though." Eren said, slightly disappointed that his feelings weren't returned. He moved to get up but the Lance held him in place with his arms and legs.  
"Where do you think you're going. We haven't finished discussing this yet." The older man spoke with his usual dead panned look.  
"Right. I suppose this will be the only time this ever happens?" Eren spoke, his disappointment showing. He was rewarded with a smack in the face from the older man.  
"If you think you're walking out on me now, you've got another thing coming your way!" The man snapped with a glare and Eren looked down at him confused. The man sighed then pecked Eren's lips then stared him dead in the eyes. "I love you too." The older man whispered, his features softening as he cupped Eren's cheek. Eren looked down at his lance bewildered then grinned like a maniac, capturing his corporal's lips in a devouring kiss.  
The cadet's hips bucked forward and Levi moaned, realising that Eren was still inside him at the moment and hard. He looked down and realised he was just as hard. Both men did a comical sweat drop.  
"How long does this thing take to wear off... Not that I mind being buried inside my Heichou." Eren purred, nuzzling Levi's neck.  
"I don't know but when it does, I'm going to rip Hanji a new one. Hear that!" The corporal yelled at the female he knew was by the door.  
"How long does this last for?" Eren asked the panicking burgundy haired woman on the other side of the door.  
"Honestly... I have no clue." She replied before running off. Both males sighed.  
"There's only one thing to do." Eren spoke with a smirk then pulled out of his lance and flipped him over on his hands and knees.  
"Jesus. You have too much energy." Levi said, pulling the pillow to his chest and laid down on it, leaving his ass high and exposed in the air, shuddering when he felt Eren's cum running down his thigh. After the drug wore out of his system, he'd have to clean himself and his room- or let the brat do it as the start of his punishment. The lance was already plotting for his new lover.  
"But you love my energy." Eren purred, palming his corporal's perk ass he's been fantasising about ever since he first saw him use the 3DMG.  
"S-shut up and put it in!" Levi scowled.  
"Yes sir." Eren smirked and slid inside his Heichou once again.


End file.
